


Dress To Impress

by mew_blueberry



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, M/M, Swapping Clothes, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_blueberry/pseuds/mew_blueberry
Summary: Maria and John get very bored while their partners are at classes, so they try on some of Maria's outfits for an upcoming musical.Based of fanart by un1-whore.





	Dress To Impress

“Stay still, it will only hurt more if you move,” Maria Lewis’s voice rang through the apartment she shared with her girlfriend, Eliza. “I’m serious, don’t!”

“But it hurts!” Groaned the reply from a very unlucky John Laurens, who stood in the middle of Maria’s living room being laced up into a decadent red ballgown.

If you’re wondering how this situation arose, you’re maybe more unlucky than Laurens, because it is simultaneously very strange and very regular. Before we get into it, I’m warning you that, if you haven’t read the tags, you should read them now and back out while you still can, because Maria and John got very bored, and when people get bored they get stupid ideas that only ever seem to end in pain and suffering.

You see, the two friends ended up with a free day from college and, without either of their partners or any of their friends due to get out of class for a couple of hours and no homework due, they had no responsibilities, or at least none except for the college drama club’s latest production, Les Mis. Both Maria and Laurens were cast as extras, participating so they could try to see the same beauty in theatre that their friends and respective partners did. This meant that they both had a couple of costumes, costumes which had already been given out to them, as the production’s first showing was being held the next week and there wasn’t room for all the costumes in the tiny costume cupboard provided backstage in the school’s auditorium.

John and Maria had started the day off watching television, going down social media, and generally relaxing in the same way people usually do. It was normal, calming, and eventually got exceedingly boring, especially as the two were very active people, both of them often partaking in sports. As an answer to this boredom, Maria started trying to think of a way to pass the remaining time until anyone they knew would be free.

Suddenly Maria jumped up from her spot on the battered sofa, startling Laurens in the process. “I’VE GOT IT!”

Laurens jumped up as well. “Holy shit, what have you got?”

“We’re in my apartment alone, with lines to rehearse that we probably haven’t even started to memorise.”

“Yep, so?”

“So, we might as well rehearse, but with a twist,” Maria grinned evilly, eyes flickering towards the door to her and Eliza’s bedroom. “We should be in costume.”

John rolled his eyes, frowning slightly and crossing his arms. “That won’t work, I don’t have any of my costumes for a start.”

Maria’s evil grin only got wider at that. “Exactly! You can try on some of my costumes.”

The response Maria expected was very different to the response she got. She expected immediate backlash, a firm no, some kind of defiance. Instead Laurens shrugged and thought for a few minutes, tapping chin with his right forefinger, leaning his right arm on his left hand, which horizontal and palm-down across his middle.

After some time he nodded. “Okay, we can try it.”

“Brilliant!” Maria grinned, jumping slightly as she ran towards her bedroom. “Wait here and I’ll be back in a sec.”

Maria quickly disappeared, returning a few minutes later, carrying two very different bundles in her arms. One was bright red and had a silky look with ribbons spilling from it in a delicate waterfall of ruby. The other was a complex blue and cream uniform, too rough to be used in the same scene but old enough in style to be from the same era.

“Here, so we have the revolutionary’s soldier outfit and the marriage end scene outfit,” announced Maria, holding each bundle up slightly to show which one was which. “I’ll choose, because it was my idea and because Lex would absolutely die if he saw you in a gown.”

“Hey! You’re assuming he’ll see me, he still has class,” John pointed out, taking gown from Maria.

“You have a point,” Maria walked towards her bedroom again, still holding the soldier outfit. “One sec, hun, I’ll help you into your dress in a minute.”

A couple of minutes and Maria reappeared once again, this time with her hair tied up and wearing the soldier outfit and a stylish pair of black leather boots. It all fit perfectly and looked stunning. She speed-walked to John, Maria had found that running in new boots on the polished wooden floor was almost a death-sentence.

“Let’s do this.”

And this is where we left off, with a vexed Maria trying to lace up the gown she’d forced John into.

Jump to an hour later and Maria was still trying to finish lacing up the dress.

“Stay still, goddammit!”

“But it hurts and feels weeeeird!”

“Well stop wriggling so it can stop feeling weird then!”

It took one last wrench of the shiny satin ribbons and some quick handiwork to firmly lace up the dress, then a whole lot of waddling to get John to the full-length mirror in the bedroom.

As John was pushed in front of the looking glass, he found himself admiring the skill of his friend and the fashion students who had made the dress. He looked gorgeous in it. The skirt puffed out at the hips but had enough room under that it would’ve been easy to move in if not for the corset (‘well, it was made for Maria’) and, as he spun, the skirt spun out, giving a Disney Princess effect he adored. He paused at his back, admiring his butt for a moment, before he heard the front door creakily open.

“Maria? John?” a low voice called out. “Where are you?”

John was about to call out to reassure them, but that quickly turned into an objection as two pairs of footsteps approached the bedroom door and the handle started to turn.

“No, Alex don’t come in, I’m-“ But he was quickly cut off by a gasp.

“John you look… _amazing_.” Alex breathed, his eyes fixed on his partner.

John looked down at the floor, fidgeting. “Thank you.”

“Now, what were you gonna say?”

John startled and quickly muttered. “Umm… Nothing. Just… nothing.”

They stood there in silence for what seemed like hours before the person who stood behind Alex spoke up.

“Are you guys done? Because my very handsome girlfriend is standing right there and I would like to go greet her.”

“Sorry,” And Alex quickly moved towards John, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room, as Eliza strode towards Maria in three quick steps before hugging her tightly.

Maria stood in shock for a minute before returning the embrace, her face red as a tomato. A minute passed before either of them said anything, then Maria pulled back.

“Not that I’m complaining,” She softly smiled, pushing a curl of hair behind her girlfriend’s ear. “But why am I getting hugged like I’ve just come back from a war?”

Eliza snuggled into Maria further before pulling away as well and grinning cheekily. “Because my girlfriend is very handsome as a soldier.”

Maria turned red again, and pulled Eliza back into the hug, burying her face into her girlfriend’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> To find the fanart that inspired this go to:  
> un1-wh0re.tumblr.com/post/175512191494/a-few-weeks-ago-i-got-two-asks-one-asked-for
> 
> My Tumblr is:  
> diamondsnowflakes.tumblr.com


End file.
